


The Walking Hearts.

by Keybladeking25



Category: Kingdom Hearts, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, Lemon, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keybladeking25/pseuds/Keybladeking25
Summary: This work is posted by my friend Hero of Neutrality on Fanfiction.net. He gave me persmission to post it here on Archive of our Own.Sora Osment has it all, A loving Family, A Girlfriend, Good grades and many friends. but then his world is turn upside down when the dead start to rise and wage war on the living. being guided by his father. a former Ranger. They will learn how to survive in this new world while at the same time to try to keep everyone they love together. Sokai, Zombie Apocalyspe AU.





	The Walking Hearts.

**Osment Residence, Bellview Ave.**

**Tuesday, March 26. 2013 6:32 A.M. "**

"Sora!, Vanitas! Wake up and get ready for school" said a woman's voice. A boy about age sixteen woke up with brown spikey hair and blue cerulean eyes rose up from his bed. He yawned as he did a couple of stretches. "Just another day." said the boy as he went to get ready for another day at school.

Once he was in his school uniform which was a white buttoned up shirt and jeans and a blue tie. He went downstairs to the kitchen. His Father was reading a newspaper as the tv was on showing the local weather and news. On his arm was a Tattoo with USRF. His father was a former ranger who served during the Gulf War and a tour of Afghanistan along with his squad. He had black spikey hair and he had well built body. His mother was cooking breakfast for him and his siblings. His mother Kira has long brown hair and blue eyes. She stays at home and takes care of the house. His little sisters, Selena and Solaria were also in their school uniforms as well since the school they go to is a school which teaches Kindergarten through twelfth grade. in Atlanta. Selena had Black hair and Green eyes while Solaira had Brown hair and blue eyes. Laying down beside the table was the family dogs Mickey and Minnie. Both pure breed Huskies and Digger. Sora's German Shepherd.

"Morning" Sora said taking a seat beside his sisters. "Morning Son, Did you have a good sleep?" asked his father putting his paper down. "Yeah." Sora said as his helped himself to some eggs, Toast and Bacon. Sora glanced over to the tv as the news was on.

"What's up with the news?" asked Sora.

Ryo looked over to the tv as he said. "Something about some people catching this new disease that has been coming around. But i wouldn't worry much about it son. i'm sure the CDC will be on top of it soon"

Footsteps was heard as Sora's twin brother Vanitas came into the kitchen. He was identical to Sora only he had Black spikey hair, Green eyes and pale skin. "Alright i'm ready" said Vanitas grabbing his keys to his Harley.

"Sel, Sol you ready?" asked Sora looking at his sisters.

"Yes Big Brother" They said to him as Sora grabbed his bag and his keys. "Have a good day kids" Kira said to her children.

"We will" they said as they exit their home. Their house was a two story home located on Bellview Ave. Vanitas went over to his Black and Red Harley motorcycle. "I'll meet you at school after i pick up Kairi" said Sora as he went over to his Black 2013 Nissan Titan XD.

"Alright." said Vanitas as he revved his motorcycle and he left down the road. Sora helped his sisters get buckled in before he got into the driver's seat. He back out of their driveway before he drove towards Kairi's house located just down the street.

**-/Line Break/-7:05 A.M.**

A redhead girl about sixteen was brushing her short red hair in front of a mirror. She was already dressed in her school uniform. On the dresser was photos of her and her friends. She heard a honk from outside her house meaning her boyfriend had arrived. She grabbed her bag and she went past her Grandma who was knitting in her favorite chair watching the TV. "Bye Grandma.. I'll see you later" she said heading for the door.

"Have a good day at School Kairi" Her Grandma said with her smile as Kairi exited her house. Her house was a small white house with a few lawn decorations in front of it. She saw Sora's Truck parked in the driveway. She opened her fence and she opened the door of his truck and climbed in. "Morning Kai" said Sora as he gave her his trademark smile. She smiled at him before she leaned over to give him a kiss on the lips which he returned. "Morning baby" she said after breaking apart.

Selena and Solaria giggled as Kairi buckled her seatbelt. "Oh and Good morning to you Sel, Sol" Kairi said to Sora's sisters.

"Morning Kairi" They said in unison. Sora put his truck in Drive as he drove them to school. Occasionally they had to pull to the side of the road for ambulances as they were in a rush to get to the hospital.

"Man that's like the third Ambulance today" said Sora as he turned right on the road.

"I know. What's going on?" asked Kairi looking vack at the ambulence that went past them.

"I don;t know." said Sora as he turned into the school's parking lot. He say his Brother along with their friends parked in their spots. Sora parked next to a silver Corvette Stingray which belongs to his Best Friend Riku Gallagher. "Hey Sora and Kairi are here" said a blonde haired girl also wearing the school uniform.

"About time they got here" said a teen with Red spikey hair and green eyes also in the school uniform.

"Relax Lea. they just got here" said a blue haired teen with a X-scar over his face. He too was wearing the school uniform.

"Hey guys" said Sora as they stood in front of his friends. Sora was the leader of the group of friends as he looked at their group.

Terra Earthshaker is the oldest of them as he was Eighteen and was in his senior year. He had long brown hair and well built body. he was the captain of the Football team. His dad, Eraqus was apart of Ryo's Squad. The Guardians during their time in the army.

Aqua Rainfell is the second oldest of the group also a senior and she had blue hair and crystal blue eyes. She has been dating Terra for at least four years now.

Riku Gallagher is Sora and Kairi's best friend. His dad is also apart of Ryo's squad and is a cop. Riku is very well known for getting in trouble. He is currently dating Namine Snow.

Namine Snow is Riku's Girlfriend and another member of their group. She likes to draw and paint and is apart of the schools art club.

Roxas and Ven McCartney are Sora and Vanitas cousins as their father is Ryo's brother Vern McCartney. He too was apart of Ryo's Squad and a former Ranger. Their father owns a Gun Shop downtown.

Xion Stoner was Roxas's Girlfriend and she is a very shy girl who had opened up to their group. She was best friends with Lea Flynn and Isa Thorston.

THe last members of their group of friends was Selphie, Tidus and Wakka. Tidus and Wakka are members of the Football team with Sora, Riku. Vanitas, Roxas and Ven. Kairi, Selphie and Aqua are cheerleaders. "Glad to see you guys made it on time" said Riku as he crossed his arms.

'Sorry, we had like three to five Ambulances pass us on the way here" said Sora. His sisters left to find their friends inside the school cafeteria.

"It's no big deal." said Terra as he locked the doors to his brown Hummer X2. just then the five minute bell rang and they all headed for class.

- **/line break/-11:30 A.M.**

Sora and his friends were all having lunch in the school's cafeteria. For some reasons only half the students were attending besides sora and his group were here. "I wonder what's going on?" asked Sephie. Kairi's best friend.

"Yeah where is everyone?" asked Aqua as she remembered for some of her classes many students were missing. "I think they got this sickness that's going around" Wakka said holding Lulu Kairi was leaning her head on Sora's shoulders as Hayner, Pence and Olette came over to their table. "Any of you guys get the science homework from Mr. Rogers?" asked Hayner.

"Yeah, it's kinda tricky knowing for our next quiz to memorized the entire Periodic Table" Groaned Vanitas slamming his head on the table.

"Im sure it's going to be fine" said Namine when a sixteen year old teen collapsed dropping his tray of food. A teacher came over as did the school police officer on duty. He began radioing an ambulance. "Oh no, That was Ryan Trussell. He's our wide receiver" said Ven as paramedics came in and began putting him on a stretcher and took him out of the cafeteria.

"I hope he's okay" said Xion.

"Are you guys going to Jackson's party tonight?" asked Isa from his spot near Lea.

"No, not when there's Seekers out and about. My Grandma doesn't want me near those streets and Jackson lives in their turf." said Kairi .

"Oh right. The Seekers have control of those streets with their leader Xehanort." said Terra holding Aqua who was sitting on his lap.

"Didn;t he serve in the Gulf War with our dads in another unit?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah until he was discharged and he started the biggest gang ever in the city with his sons." said Riku.

"Yeah, he comes in dad's gun store every now and then and they chat from time to time. At least from what i hear from dad." said Ven when the bell rang as Lunch ended. "Well come on girls we got Chemistry" said Selphie.

"And we have Gym" said Tidus as the boys went to their next class. Classes went on although everyone talked about Ryan Trussell. The final class ended for the group as they met back up at their vehicles. "Hey Kai, wanna go out for dinner tonight? Im off from work today" asked Sora as Vanitas came over to them with Selena and Solaria.

"Sure Sora." said Kairi smiling at her boyfriend after she helped Selena and Solaria get into the truck. "Hey' i'll see you guys later" said Roxas as he and Ven got into their Silver 2010 Camaro with Xion.

"See you guys" said Aqua as she got into Terra's Hummer. Tidus got into his green Mazda 1 with Selphie and Wakka. Riku and Namine got into his Corvette and Vanitas on his Harley as they drove away from school. Sora drove to Kairi's house first to drop her off so she could get ready for their date. "I'll be here by Seven Kai. Need to go let my parents know about our date." said Sora as he pulled up in Kairi's Driveway.

"Okay" she said before she gave him a quick kiss before she got out of his truck and walked to her front door. She watched Sora back out of her driveway before driving away. Kairi's Grandma was working on her garden as she waved bye to them. "Hi Grandma" Kairi as she got on her knees beside her and helped her with the garden.

"How was School dear?" Her grandma asked as she pulled a weed.

"It was good, normal stuff we already known but Ryan Trussell collapsed at lunchtime. It was really weird and not alot of students were there." Kairi said after she too pulled a weed out of her grandma's garden.

"Oh he may have been lightheaded dear and maybe some of those students caught this sickness thats going around….now what do you want for supper?" Her Grandma now brushing off the dirt off her apron.

"Well. Sora's taking me out for dinner tonight if that's alright with you Grandma." Kairi said helping her grandma up.

"That is fine with me, I love that boy. He's going to be the perfect husband for you." Her grandmother said making Kairi's face turn really red. The older woman laughed before she said. "I was just teasing my little light. Now you better go do your homework before your date with Sora."

Kairi nodded as she went inside her house to do her homework as her grandma returned to tending to her garden.

**-/line break/- 6:15 P.M.**

Sora was sitting at the table doing his homework alongside Selena and Solaria. Vanitas was already at work at his job at the garage owned by Ryo. His father wasn't home yet still running the shop.

"Big brother can you help me with this math problem?" asked Selena.

"Sure " said Sora as he moved out of his chair to help his sister. Cutting some carrots watching them was Kira as she smiled watching her family. "Thank you big brother" Selena chirped.

"Your welcome" He said before checking his watch as the it turned Six thirty. "Oh no!, i better get ready." he said making a dash upstairs. He quickly took a shower and was now wearing a black tshirt with blue denim jeans. His shoes and his trademark crown necklace. "How do i look Digger?" Sora asked looking at his dog.

"Bark!" barked Diggers from his spot on Sora's bed. "Well i'll be back later Digger" He said grabbing his keys. He headed downstairs just as Vanitas and Ryo entered the kitchen getting home from working at the Garage,"Big plans with Kairi Brother?" asked Vanitas washing the oil from his hands.

"Just taking her out to dinner." said Sora putting on his black and red hoodie. "Have fun son and be responsible" said Ryo.

"I will" Sora said going back outside as he looked up to see a Helicopter fly above their house. He shook it off as he got into his Truck and drove to Kairi's House.

**-/line Break/- 6:45 P.M.**

Kairi was now checking her purse making sure she had everything she needed. She was wearing a pink long sleeve blouse, blue jeans and her shoes. Her necklace on her neck as the pendant hang a little between her cleavage. "okay...Mitten's i'll be home later okay keep an eye on Grandma for me"

"Meow" said Mittens. He was a tabby and was a present from Sora when they first started dating. She laughed as she exit her room and went into the living room where her Grandma was watching her favorite game show Wheel of Fortune.

"I would like to solve the puzzle" said one of the players.

"Yes go ahead. Who is the creator of the Kingdom Hearts series" said Patrick Leonard Sajda.

"Tetsuya Nomura." said the player as the name came up on screen.

"You were right Grandma" laughed Kairi as the elderly woman chuckled from her chair. Just then a knock came on the door. "It's unlocked" She shouted as she heard the door opened as Sora came in. "Hey Kai, ready to go" he asked.

"Yep" she said looking at him as she stood up from her chair. "hi Mrs. Panettiere" Sora said to the elderly woman.

"Sora, come over here and give me a hug" She said as Sora came over to her and hugged her which she returned. "Now you two have fun on your date." she said.

"We will" The couple said as they went towards the door and closed it behind them. "So where are you taking me?" asked Kairi looking at her boyfriend once they were in Sora's Truck.

"Wherever you want Kai, i picked the last time" Sora said as he backed out of Kairi's driveway and drove down Bell view Ave. Kairi said with a small smile. "Okay, how about Brickstone Cafe?" She asked.

"I'm fine with that" Sora said with a smile as he turned to the right unaware that they went pass a hooded figure. a pair of pale eyes was seen underneath the hood and on the persons face was blood. the figure looked at the truck before going down the street the truck came from.

**-McCartney House. 6:30 P.M. Broad Street.-**

"Hey no fair Roxas!" shouted Ven under his brothers arm. he was play fighting with his twin in their living room and Roxas had Ven in a headlock. Xion giggled watching her boyfriend and his brother playfight from her spot on the couch. Their textbooks were opened as they were doing their homework. "Gotcha Ven!" said Roxas until Ven did a reversal and pinned his brother down.

"Alright that's it!" said Roxas as he manage to flip Ven on his back. Xion continued to laugh when a women with blonde hair came in. she had a curvy figure and her belly was showing a bulge. "Boys, no roughhousing" said the women shaking her head.

"Sorry Mom" They said as they stopped their wrestling. That's when Roxas's Iphone went off as he went over to answer it. The person calling him was his Dad. "Dad, whats up?" asked Roxas.

"Roxas, I need you and Ven to come to the shop. I need you here Asap" said Their father on the phone.

"Okay Dad, Were on our way?" said Roxas confused about why his father wanted him and Ven at the store when he gave them the night off. "Was that your father?" asked Their mother looking at Roxas who hang up his phone

"Yeah, he needs me and Ven to come to the Shop?" said Roxas.

"Maybe he's needs you boys there to help him. It's getting close to that time of year again" said their mother.

"I'll come help too if you guys need me to" said Xion standing up.

"No stay here with Mom. We shouldn't be gone for long...I hope" said Roxas as Ven grabbed his keys. "Come on Rox. The sooner we get done with helping dad. The sooner you can go back to kissing Xi" He said with a smirk,

"HEY!" he shouted as Ven laughed as did Xion and Gloria. She shook her head at her boys as she rubbed the bulge on her belly. "I hope your a girl." she muttered. Xion laughed as Gloria took a seat next to her on the sofa.

Ven and Roxas now in Ven's Camaro drove to their father's gun shop which is located on Barnett Avenue. The McCartney Twins pulled up to their fathers gun shop and they noticed the raised bars on the window. Their father was waiting for them at the Door. "Quick get in here!" he ordered as Roxas and Ven hurried into the store as their father quickly close and locked the door with his many keys before turning to his sons. Roxas and Ven noticed their father was holding his M11 pistol with a flashlight attachment and Eraqus was holding his FN Scar with attachments. "Dad, Mr. Earthshaker? What's going on?" asked Ven looking at his father and his friend.

Vern McCartney like Ryo was also well built in his time in the army. His blonde hair all spikey like Ryo's and he was wearing camo pants, Combat Boots and a white tank top. "Listen, I just received word from Ryoku that riots have starting up all over Downtown and the people who are sick are violently attacking others.. Were packing up the entire gun store and moving everything into The Vault" said Vern.

"Riots?, Dad what do you mean by Riots and the sick people attacking everyone.?" asked Roxas.

"We don't know son that's why we are packing up the Store before anyone can rob the place." said Vern.

"These riots are just the beginning. Things are getting worse and we need to prepare for the worst." said Eraqus. The two boys nodded as the three McCartneys went to work on moving as much as they can to the Vault while Eraqus stood guard. The Vault is a storage room Vern built himself when he built this place after coming back from serving in the Gulf War. Vern and Eraqus are the ones who hold the keys to the Vault.

- **Panettiere Residence-7:05 P.M.-**

Mrs. Panettiere was knitting another scarf as she was watching TV. she was happy her Granddaughter found someone who makes her so happy. / _I know that Sora and Kairi are perfect for each other. He will take care of Kairi for me when it is time for me to leave this world./ s_ he thought before she said "I should have told her." She then heard the front door open slowly followed by footsteps.

/ _Strange?, Are they back already? Kairi never forgets anything before she goes out/_  She thought as she stood up, Mittens hissed before he ran off. "Kairi? Sora? Is that you?" she asked as she stood up from her chair dropping her knitting tools. She turned to see a Stranger in a hoodie. "Who are…." she began when the stranger snarled as she got a good look at his eyes. Before she could even reach for the phone. The Stranger tackled her and she screamed for help but the TV volume blocked her shouts for help and the Stranger's attacks.

**-Gallagher Residence. 7:05 P.M. Bleckley Ave.-**

"Hey Riku! It's your turn to shuffle!" said Tidus with a laugh. He along with Wakka, Lulu, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Namine, Aqua and Terra were at Riku's house doing their homework together. Terra called his father and he told his father that he was going to Riku's house to do Homework. Right now they were all playing Poker with poker chips.

Riku's little brother Robbie and his older sister Rikki were watching the TV. His mother Yuma was cleaning the dishes with Aqua and Namine helping her. Yuma had blonde hair and green eyes and she had a curvy body. Just then their show was turned off by CNN national news.

"Hey i was watching that!" cried Rikki. She was the only Gallagher to have blonde hair and her father's sky blue eyes.

"Riots have broken out all over Downtown Atlanta and the surrounding Areas. People are advise to avoid the downtown area at all costs. Please stay indoors and lock all doors and windows."

"Oh i hope Sora and Kairi avoided the Downtown area." Aqua said with worry for their friends. The others nodded their heads agreeing with Aqua.

"No need to worry. Kairi texted me and told me that she and Sora are at Brickstones." said Namine.

"Thank goodness" said Riku when they all heard someone scream from outside. "What was that?" asked Olette.

"I don;t know, You guys stay here. I'll go check it out" said Riku grabbing a baseball bat. "We'll come too" said Hayner as he and Terra grabbed a bat as well. They headed out the front door to go investigate.

**-Brickstone Cafe-7:15 P.M.-**

"Sora!" laughed Kairi with a big smile. The two were sitting side by side enjoying a pepperoni pizza watching the TV. the restaurant wasn't crowded from many customers.

"What?" asked Sora with a raised eyebrow. Pizza sauce was on his chin as he put down the slice he was eating. Kairi giggled as she wiped the sauce off her boyfriends face with a napkin.

"Thank you" he said before he pecked her cheek. One of the tvs was showing police trying to break up a Riot. The couple looked at the screen as did some of the other patrons. "Gods that's not to far from here" said a onlooker. That's when a police officer came into the restaurant. "Attention please. This area is now under mandatory evacuation, please pay your bill and leave now"

Sora and Kairi stood up after leaving the money on the table for their bill as they exit the Brickstone Cafe. "That was weird" muttered Kairi as they were back at Sora's Truck and was now leaving Brickstone Cafe.

"Sorry Kai that our dinner was short" Sora apologized to his girlfriend as she looked at him with a soft smile. "I didn't mind, As long as i get to spend time with you, im happy." she said. Sora moved over a lane as a Police Cruiser went past him with his lights on. "I think he's heading for that Riot that's going on near Brickstone?." Sora said.

"Why don;t we head back to my place. My Grandma loves it when you come over and after she goes to bed we can cuddle in my room" Kairi said with a sultry smile.

"Sounds like a plan to me Kai" said Sora as they drove past a very bad wreck. Kairi looked out her window as she saw a paramedic work on an injured Women. She noticed a bite mark on the women's lower arm. "Was that a bite mark?" she asked herself as Sora drove on by. Soon they came back to Her house and thats when she noticed her front door was slightly opened . "Hey doesn't your grandma normally lock the door?" asked Sora now noticing the slightly opened door.

"She does." Kairi began to tremble in fear. Did someone break in while they were gone and was her Grandma alright. She had to know as she was about to burst out of the car when Sora stopped her. "Hang on, i'll come too" He said as he reached underneath his seat and pulled out a 9mm AMT Automag III handgun and he pulled out a clip and loaded it. "S-S-Sora is that a G-Gun?" Kairi stuttered in shock looking at his weapon.

"Yeah. Dad put it in here in case i was ever attacked by Seekers. It's registered by Ryoku. Sorry that i didn't tell you." said Sora as he got out of the driver's seat and silently closed the door. Kairi copied him as she stood behind him as they approached the door silently. Raising his gun and with his free hand. He opened the door quietly. "Grandma...Were back?" She said to the quiet house. Not a single word or greeting came from the living room as there was little light in the room. A strange sound like a groan came as the two turned into the living room when they saw it. Blood was everywhere on the floor and Kairi gasped as she saw her Grandma on the floor and kneeling over her was a man in a hoodie "Grandma!" she exclaimed in horror.

Sora rushed and he pried the man off Mrs. Panettiere when he got a good look at the man's face. Pale eyes and blood all over his lips and chunks of flesh in his mouth. He snarled at Sora making the boy back off from the man.

"What the Fuck!" Shouted Sora. The stranger tackled sora as his back collided with the kitchen Table. He dropped his gun as it skidded away. "SORA!" Kairi screamed as she started to kick the man in the side as he kept on trying to get Sora. "Let go of him!" she shouted.

Sora was struggling as the stranger was trying to bite him. "GET OFF!" He shouted as he used his legs to kick the stranger off him. He crashed into the wall as he slid down. Sora quickly got back up as he went for the gun and he grabbed it. "Kai, Get Behind me!" he ordered raising his gun at the Stranger. Kairi did what she was told as the stranger was back up. He was snarling at them with his teeth drenched in blood. "Stay back or i will Shoot you!" Sora shouted to the man but they saw the eyes of the man as they no longer look human but stare at them with hunger. The man snarled at the couple as he charged. Sora fired his gun at the mans chest and he fell down. Kairi cried after Sora shot the man. Sora started to cry himself as he had just killed a human. He hugged Kairi as she returned it. Both of them held each other as they cried when they heard a groan. The couple looked back only to see the man getting back up much to their shock. His dull eyes looking at them. Sora shot the man two more times in the chest but he kept on coming to them. That's when Mrs. Panettiere stood up with her back to them. "G-Grandma?" asked Kairi. Mrs. Panettiere turned to look at them and they saw her once blue eyes now just like the strangers. She let out a groan as she started to approach them. They heard more groaning as they turned to see more of them coming though the hall. "Oh my god, There Zombies! Kairi we gotta get out of here.!" Sora shouted as he grabbed her arm and got her into her room and slammed the door. Sora moved her dresser in front of the door. The Zombies began hitting the door trying to get though.

Sora and Kairi leaned against the dresser to keep them out. They growled as they kept on hitting the door. "GO AWAY!" shouted Kairi crying as Sora pulled her in his arms. She sobbed as Sora held her close. "It;s going to be okay Kai. i'll keep you safe" He said as she remained in his arms as the undead continued to pound against the door.

**-Gallagher Residence 7:25 P.M.-**

Riku, Hayner and Terra noticed the first thing they saw when they opened the front door was there was a car on fire and people were running in all directions. "What in the world?" asked Riku as he, Terra and Hayner were out on the yard watching the carnage. A middle age man was limping towards them and he had a nasty bite mark on his neck. "Mr. Thompson? Are you okay?" asked Riku approaching him when Mr, Thompson went to grab him with his hands. Riku backed up as Mr, Thompson snarled at him. "What's wrong with him?" asked Terra backing up as well from Mr. Thompson when he tried to grab Terra. Just then a Police F-150 Pickup Truck pulled up and exiting the Truck was Ryoku Gallagher. He was a tall man with short silver hair and muscular body. In his hands was a Remington Model 870. ", Boys!, Get away from him!" Ryoku shouted as He aimed his gun at Mr, Thompson and shot him in the head. His body fell down as Riku looked at his dad in horror. "Dad!, Why?" he asked.

"That wasn't Bill anymore Son" said Ryoku approaching his son. Riku noticed his dad's uniform had Blood all over it. . "Dad. What's happened? Are you hurt" Riku asked his father.

"I'm alright, this aint my blood. This sickness that has been going around has changed people son. Who ever is infected becomes that!" Ryoku said looking to the end of the street. Riku, Terra and Hayner saw several more people much like Mr. Thompson. They were attacking a man and a women and the four watched in horror as the couple was attacked by the mob of people. Their screams of pain and horror came to them. "Zombies" siad Hayner.

"This can't be real, It can't be" said Terra. But it was no matter how much they wanted to deny it. The zombies were now making their way down the street. Ryoku rushed over to his truck. He said "Come here boys hurry"

The three boys rushed over to Ryoku's pickup truck and he opened the back door to reveal two bags. "Grab em and get inside the house!" he ordered as another lone zombie came towards them. Ryoku aimed his shotgun and shot the Zombie in the leg. The zombie's leg was shot clean off but it was now crawling to them. "Shoot him in the Head!" shouted Hayner as Ryoku aimed his shotgun and shot the zombie in the head. The body dropped as the four then hurried back inside the Gallagher house. "Daddy?" asked Robbie noticing his father. His eyes widen on seeing his bloody clothes. "Robbie! Get back and stay away from the Windows!" Ryoku ordered as he shut the door and locked it up. He moved a small table in front of the door. "Oh my god Daddy your hurt!" said Rikki as Yuma and the others saw his bloody clothes. "Im not hurt. This aint my blood. " Ryoku said as he moved over to the kicthen sink and we washed the blood off his face and hands. "Ryoku? what's going on?' asked Yuma.

"The Dead are rising...The sickness that has been going around is causing those infected instant death and they come back to life. they are attacking anyone that is alive. ." said Ryoku. Yuma and the girls covered their mouths in shock. "Tell me He's lying" said Aqua when they heard another scream nearby.

"He's telling the truth Aqua." said Terra as he pulled out his cellphone and he noticed he had no signal" Great! I can't call my Dad." He said after returning it to his pocket. "I can't get ahold of my Mother" said Aqua. she was worried for her mother and little brother.

"Or Sora, Kairi, her Grandma or the Osment's" said Riku pocketing his phone.

'I can't get ahold of my folks either. There in Hawaii with Pence and Olette Parents" said Hayner.

"Your Father is at Vern's Gunshop stocking everything they can into the Vault. I was able to get as much as i can from the police station before it became overrun with those Zombies" said Ryoku as he opened the bags to reveal guns and ammo. "Terra, Riku take these" He said as he handed them each a Remington. "Dad?" asked Riku holding the gun. Ryoku was handing Lea and Isa a weapon as well.

"You know how to use them. I need you four to help me defend our house." said Ryoku as he was now holding his AR-15 with attachments.

Terra and Riku nodded as they heard a window break. Robbie and Rikki screamed as they saw a Zombie was trying to get in though the windows near the front Door. . Riku aimed his shotgun at the Zombie and shoots it in the head. Terra and Ryoku flip the kitchen table and moved it in front of the window and barricade the window. Lea and Isa kept watch for anymore.

**-Vern's Gunshop. 7:35 P.M.-**

"Dad!" shouted Roxas holding a .45ACP Ballester–Molina.

"Shoot it in the Head! It's a Zombie!" shouted Ven he was holding a M9. Vern with his Spas 12 Shotgun shot a Zombie in the head. It fell down Dead as another took it's place. The shop was under attack by a mob of the undead. "There everywhere!" shouted Eraqus shooting a few more zombies from the window.

"Everything is in the vault and we can hide there until it's safe." said Vern.

"Dad wait, we need to get Xion and Mom!" said Roxas worried for the two back at the McCartney Residence.

"I know but it's too dangerous to go out there son." said Vern reloading his shotgun.

"Not for me. The Camaro isn't that far from the door. I can get past them since they're too slow" said Roxas. Vern saw the Determination and desire to go to his girl and to his wife as he handed Roxas his Spas 12 and a walkie talkie.. "You go straight there and you make sure there safe" Vern ordered him.

Roxas nodded and before he can opened the door. Vern and Ven pulled him in for a hug. "Be safe Roxas" Ven said.

"I will be." said Roxas as Ven handed him the keys to the Camaro. Ven opened the door and Eraqus fired more rounds taking down the two Zombies near the door before closing it. Roxas ran as fast as he can avoiding the Zombies trying to grab him. He made it to the car and got in. quickly starting up the car. He backed up ramming a couple of Zombies from behind before putting the car in drive.

"He made it!" exclaimed Ven as Eraqus was having trouble keeping the door shut. "Get in the Vault!" He shouted as Vern pushed stall to help hold the door. "That won't keep em out for long!" Vern said as Ven was already climbing down into the trapdoor behind the counter. Eraqus and Vern rushed over to the trapdoor and Eraqus went down first. The door was broken as the Zombies came in just as Vern shut the Trapdoor. Vern looked at Ven and Eraqus as he put his finger to his lips telling them to be quiet. The two nodded as they heard the Zombies walking up there groaning searching for them.

- **Roxas-**

Roxas drove down the street avoiding fleeing people and the undead who were eating their victims. Roxas then drove down Aqua's Street and he saw several houses on fire. He then saw A blue haired women holding a little boy with blue hair as they were running from the undead. Roxas stopped the car as he rolled down his window. "Mrs. Rainfell! Over Here!"

The women opened the passenger door with her free hand as she climbed in and shut the door as a Zombie began hitting her door. Roxas rolled up his window just as another one came and started to hit his window. "Bless you Roxas, Bless you" Mrs. Rainfell said as Roxas drove on knocking down the zombies in the process. "Are you both okay? No bites or anything?" asked Roxas while keeping his eyes on the road.

"No. when they tried to break in our house. I grabbed Blue and rushed out the back. What is going on Roxas and who are these people?" asked Mrs. Rainfell.

"There not people anymore...There Zombies" said Roxas avoiding a car and fleeing people. Luckily his house came into view and he pulled to a complete stop right in front of it. Roxas ipened his door first and he checked to see if the coast was clear with his shotgun. "Come on!" he said as Mrs. Rainfell with Blue in her arms got out of the car and they rushed into the house. "Get in!" he said as he aimed his shotgun at a Zombie near them. He shot it in the head as Mrs. Rainfell made it to the door and she knocked on it. Xion opened the door and she said. "Roxas! Get in here!" She said. Roxas ran to the door and he shut it and locked it. He went over to the table and he moved it to block the door.

Gloria was hugging Mrs, Rainfell and Blue. " _Roxas...Come in?"_  said Ven on the walkie talkie.

"Ven! I made it home. Mom and xion are safe and i ran into Mrs, Rainfell on my way here." said Roxas.

Thats' when Vern's voice came over the Walkie talkie. " _Did you barricade the doors?"_

"Yes, So what do we do Dad?" asked Roxas holding the walkie talkie so that everyone can hear. " _Stay indoors and do not leave the house. I will come for you in the morning. I need to contact Ryo, and Ryoku."_  said Vern.

"Alright" said Roxas as he hung up the talkie. Roxas then walked over to the couch and Xion embraced him as they held onto each other.

**-Osment Residence, 8:00 P.M.-**

"Try Calling them again!" Ryo shouted to Kira as his hands was on his AR 15 with Attachments. Vanitas was holding a Remington as the two of them stood near the doors. Mickey, Minnie and digger were curled up near Selena and Solaira as they were scared. They saw the carnage going on outside their homes and Ryo instantly went for his gun.

"I've tried Ryo but there not answering, There's no Signal. Something must have happened to the tower." said Kira as she was very worried for Sora and Kairi.

" _Ryo. Come in!_ " spoke Vern over the walkie talkie. Ryo grabbed his walkie talkie and he said "Vern? Are you alright?"

_"I'm fine and so is Eraqus and Ven. we've taken shelter in my shop and stored everything in the Vault. Roxas is back at my house with Gloria, Xion, Blue and Mary."_

"What about Ryoku?" asked Ryo.

That's when Eraqus spoke " _He's at his house with his family. My son, and their friends."_

"What about Sora and Kairi?, are they with any of you?" asked Ryo worried for his son and his girlfriend.

" _According to Namine. They went to Brickstone Cafe for their date and they haven't heard from them since. You son is smart Ryo. He's okay and in the morning we will find them. It's too dangerous to go out there now."_  spoke Vern.

Ryo agreed as he looked at his family. He moved over to the couch and he took a seat as Kira cuddled up next to him. Selena and Solaria hugged Vanita's waist as their dogs laid down praying for Sora and Kairi to be safe.

**-Panettiere Residence-8:00 P.M.-**

The Zombies kept on banging on Kairi's door and Kairi cried in Sora's arms. "It's okay...Kairi, I'm here. I'll keep you safe" Sora said holding her. His gun right beside him.

Kairi looked at Sora with tears in her eyes. "Im so Scared Sora...are we gonna die?"

Sora kissed her forehead before he said. "No, we are going yo be alright."

She nodded as she had her cellphone on her. She tried to dial Vanitas number but it wouldn't connect. That's when they heard gunshots and the two huddled in fear. The two heard Footsteps as they then heard a familiar voice. "Kids Its safe to come out"

"Cid?" asked Sora as he moved the dresser to open the door. Standing out the door was a middle age man with a cigar in his mouth. He was holding a shotgun. "Sora, Kairi your okay?" asked a man with long brown hair. he was holding a machete.

"Leon?" asked Sora and Kairi.

"Don't forget about us" said a girl with black hair. Standing beside her was a man with black spiky hair. A women with brown hair and most of their clothes had blood on them. They had weapons as well. "Yuffie, Zack and Aerith. You guys saved us" said Sora holding his gun.

"We saw your truck parked outside and we thought you guys might be in trouble so we came to the rescue" said Zack.

Kairi saw Rinoa and Cloud putting a blanket on Mrs. Panettiere as they looked at her with sadness. She began to break down as she knelt down near her body crying over the loss of her grandma. Sora grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug.

"We'll be safe here. We locked the front door." siad Cloud as he then moved to the kitchen and began opening the cabinets. "What are you doing Cloud, going though Kairi's things?" asked Sora still holding Kairi in his chest.

"I'm gathering supplies Sora.i suggest you go tell Kairi to pack some clothes up." said Cloud. Sora nodded and he saw that Aerith was already on it packing some of kairi's clothes into her backpack. Kairi was still holding him as Yuffie went to the bathroom and began taking the medicine in the cabinet. Cloud finished packing up the food in a box. "Not much here exept for canned foods."

Kairi looked up at him as she said. "Sorry but my Grandma does her shopping every Friday"

"It's alright Kairi," said Leon patting her back.

Arieth had finished packing Kairi's clothes for her as she came back in with the bag. "What are we gonna do?" asked Yuffie.

"We need to get out of town. Wait for the military to contain this outbreak" said Cid earning a nod from everyone sitting in the living room.

"Wait. i need to get to my family. They live not that far down the streets. I have to know if there okay" said Sora.

"That's right. Ryo is at his house and he's a good man. But its too dangerous to go out there now. Well head over there first thing in the morning" said Cid. The group then prepared themselves for a long night as they listened the Undead walking down the street.


End file.
